Summer beach party
by KNDfreak
Summary: The girlsguys are going to a summer beach party! Only they don't know that each other are going too. And so is their exboyfriends and exgirlfriends. Will this be fun? Or a complete waste of time? 1362, 25, 34, 8660.
1. Making a change

Kuki tied her hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself. Not bad.

"Kuki! Your friends are here!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Kuki smiled as she walked out of her room.

"Bye mom! Bye mushi! Good luck trying to impress joey!" Kuki said. Mushi blushed.

"I'm not!" She yelled at her. Kuki rolled her eyes. Little sisters. What are you going to do with them? Kuki walked out and saw her three best friends, abby, fanny, and racheal.

"Hey guys!" She cheered. Fanny and abby smiled at her, racheal, on the other hand, was talking on her cell phone.

"I will be there! I never forget your practice! One time, _one_ time and you hold it against me! Alright, bye." Racheal hung up.

"Gurl, I know that drake fella isn't going around about that ONE time you missed his practice." Abby said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Weirdest part, he act likes it's a big deal!" Racheal screamed.

"You think you're the only one with boy problems? Mike hasn't been around for who knows how long!" Kuki yelled.

"My jerk of a boyfriend doesn't care about me not once." Fanny growled.

"Jamie is the same. I don't know why, but I think it's time we took a break from this." Abby said.

"Yeah, you're right abs, but how?" Kuki asked. Like it was a sign, a paper flew in kuki's face.

"Hey, a summer beach party! Partying until the sun goes down, sleeping in a nice hotel in the night, then party again!" Kuki said.

"That sounds perfect." Abby said.

"Check this out: 'Join us and you might find your lover before the party ends!'" The girls laughed.

"So now what?" Abby said. Kuki looked down at the paper.

"Maybe we should there for summer. It's in California." Kuki said. Fanny looked at the price.

"$200! Kuki that's too much money!" Fanny screamed.

"Maybe we should have a fun raiser." Abby said. Fanny, racheal, and kuki nodded nodded.

"Then it's settle. Tonight, we break up with our so-called 'boyfriends'." The girls smiled as they walked to the bus stop.

------

Wally yawned as he, nigel, hogie, and patton walked to the bus stop to get to their school, Polly. Then hoagie's phone ring.

"Hello? Hi mickey." He said, bored.

"Mickey? Wasn't she suppose to be gone?" Wally wispered to patton. Patton shrugged.

"Yes I'm thinking about you." He lied.

"No I'm with wally, nigel, and pat-" He paused when he heard yelling.

"Listen, babe, he might have an attitude, but he's nice." Then a phone ring. Patton picked it up.

"Hi sandy." He said also like hoagie bored.

"No, I didn't forget to call. Well, I was out! Not with someone! With my friends! Come on, don't be like that!" Wally and nigel just looked on when they heard screaming.

"WALLYKINS!!!!!!!!" They turned around to see mindy (From my previous story, 'Rival'.) running towards them. She hugged wally to his death.

"Oh, I'm SO glad you're here! You're not thinking about that freak, kuki, are you?" She asked, glaring at him. Kuki. He almost forgot about her and racheal and abby and fanny. They went to city.

"No, I'm not." Wally said in a sigh. Mindy smiled.

"Good." Nigel shook his head. Then two big fat arms wrapped around his waist.

"NIGIE!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed.

"H-hey lizzie." Nigel said, trying to get out of the devil's sister grasp.

"I hope you're not thinking about racheal what's-her-name." She said, daring to see if he will say yes.

"No." Nigel lied. Lizzie smiled.

"Good. Come on min, let's go." She said. Mindy kiss wally on his cheek, but wally wipped off the light pink lip stick.

"See ya!" The girls yelled. The other two boys got off the phone.

"Everything seems to go wrong." Patton said with a sigh.

"I know." Nigel said. Wally still looked at his hand.

"We barely ever talk and _if_ we do, she has to bring up kuki." They boys sighed.

"Maybe we should to go to that summer beach party?" Hoagie said.

"But don't it cost $200?" Wally asked. Hoagie nodded sadly.

"But we could have a fun raiser." Nigel said. The boys smiled.

"But first, lets get rid of our so-called 'girlfriends'." Patton said. They nodded and walked to the bus stop.

-----

The boys glared at the girls and the girls glared at them.

"City." The boys said.

"Polly." The girls said. Fanny notice something about the way patton smirked. It seems at though the challenge he was facing didn't scare him one bit. Maybe he'll change his mind.

"City is weak." Patton blurted out. Or not. Fanny growled.

"Stupid boy! Who wants to go to school whose only intrest is math?!!" Fanny yelled.

"And city's teachers? They're little bit rough!" Wally said.

"Maybe you should have gone on their good side!" Kuki yelled. They laughed at their silly arguement.

"See? What did I tell ya? We're too good at this." Abby chuckled.

"Yeah, but at least when we're in trouble, our voices will probably get through to them." Hoagie sightly chuckled. Abby looked at his abs. He's been working out so much lately you wouldn't believe that he was a mushroom in the KND. KND. Oh how she miss them.

"Abby? Are you okay? You looked a little space out." Hoagie said, worried. Abby blushed.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." She said. Hoagie wasn't buying it.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a little softer. Abby's blushed became a full-blown knock out!

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said. The bus towards city pulled up.

"Oh look, here's the bus." She said, as she quickly got on, followed by racheal, kuki, and fanny. _Why did I act like that? I mean he's my friend. Or is he?_

**End Transmission**

Oooh, Why did I do that? XD Please R&R.


	2. The breakup

**Chapter 2: The break-up**

_Kuki_

"Look, there are some things we need to discuss."

_Fanny_

"You're a stupid selfish brat who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!"

_Abby_

"You mean no harm."

_Rachael_

"But our relationship is..."

_Nigel_

"Falling apart."

_Wally_

"And I think..." 

_Patton_

"It's because..."

_Hoagie_

"You are unfair."

_Kuki_

"You never been around."

_Fanny_

"You're stupid!"

_Abby_

"You're too quiet. Not that it's wrong or anything, just want you to talk to me."

_Rachael_

"We argue too much."

_Nigel_

"You're talkative."

_Wally_

"You're too smart for your own good."

_Patton_

"You never listen."

_Hoagie_

"You call me 24/7 all the time! And I think..."

_Kuki_

"We should..."

_Fanny_

"Break up!"

_Abby_

"I'm breaking up with you."

_Rachael_

"I'm gonna let you go."

_Nigel_

"It's time to end this."

_Wally_

"I need to break up with you."

_Patton_

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

_Hoagie_

"I'm gonna break up with you."

_Kuki_

"Break up. But..."

_Rachael_

"No hard feelings, right?" Drake just sat there.

"Why?" He asked. Rachael groaned. Was he paying attention?!

"I told you! And I'm not going to repeat myself! Goodbye, drake." Drake nodded and left. Rachael sighed.

"I hope the others did it as well as I did."

_Fanny_

"LEAVE SPIKE!!!!!!" Fanny yelled as she threw a glass cup at him. Luckly, it only hit the door.

"Alright women!" Spike said. Fanny turned red.

"Call me a women again, and I'll show you how much this 'women' can do! Leave and never return." She growled, almost daring to see if he had anything else to say. Spike gulped and shut the door. Fanny turned to her room and let out a frustrated cry.

"IDIOT!"

_Kuki_

Mike went paled.

"W-what?" He stumbled. Kuki sighed.

"Look, you're- I mean, you _were_ a great boyfriend and there were some girls that wanted you. Like that blonde girl." Kuki cheered him up.

"But there's one girl who had enough. And that one girl was me. I'm sorry." She said. Mike looked into her eyes.

"Can I have a kiss then?" He asked. Kuki shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm saving my kisses for someone speical." She said. Mike sighed.

'See ya, big mikey." Kuki giggled at her own comment. Mike put on a fake smile.

"Now you're calling me that because I'm single." He said.

"Honey, you were always single from the day you started to ignore me." Kuki said, shutting the door in his face.

_Abby_

"Jamie just go." She said.

"Please! I can be a better boyfriend! Just don't dump me!" Jamie begged. Abby sighed.

"Jamie- Wait, why am I wastng my time? I better go. See ya jamie, hope we can still be friends." Abby said, shutting the door behind herself. Jamie sighed to himself.

_Nigel_

"Please nigie! Don't leave me!" Lizzie cried, as nigel pulled her to the door.

"I told you lizzie, I'm breaking up with you!" Nigel cried, opening the door. Lizzie sighed as she left the room.

"See ya, nigi- I mean, nigel." She said sadly. Nigel, on the other hand, said this in a cheerful voice

"Bye!" Then he shut/slammed the door. Lizzie sighed again.

_Wally_

Mindy was bawlng her eyes out.

"NOOO!!!! I can't lose to that witch!" She sobbed. Wally rolled his pretty emerald eyes.

"I told you, this isn't about kuki!" Mindy didn't listen.

"Are you sure you want to break up with me?!" She asked, still sobbing. Wally nodded. Mindy cried some more.

"NOOO!!!!" The poor (NOT!!!) girl didn't leave, so wally drag her out.

"Goodbye mindy." Wally said.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Mindy shouted, but her voice was blocked thanks to the door. Wally sighed. Why in the world did she think kuk was in it? Was beyond him.

"Good things, must end. Not that she was a good thing." Wally mumbled.

_Patton_

Sandy stood there, shocked. Patton put his head down.

"Please. Don't let it end. I love you." Sandy wispered. Patton smiled.

"I know, but that's what they all say." He smirked. Sandy just watch him as he left.

_Hoagie_

Mickey was also like mindy. Crying so much that you would think the color blood red was really the color of her eyes.

"W-why?" She hiccuped. Hoagie shook his head.

"Don't, please." He said. Mickey hiccuped as her 'future husband' walked out the door. She sank to the ground.

"D-don't l-leave m-me." Mickey said, tears streaming.

**End Transmission**

Was I little too hard on them? No. Did they deserve that? Yep. On the next chapter 3: The fun riaser

_"Well, did you?" Rachael asked._

_"Yep. Now we can have the fun raiser!" Kuki cheered._

_"We're making a fun raiser, what are you guys doing?" Abby asked._

_"Same." Wally answered. _

_"Oof!" Kuki said before her and wally fell, faces an inch away. They blushed._

See ya next time! Bye!


	3. The fun raiser part one

**Chapter three: The fun raiser**

Kuki and fanny walked towards rachael and abby.

"Did you two do it?" Rachael asked them. They nodded.

"Good. Now we can have the fun raiser." She said.

"But...what will we do?" Kuki asked.

"I can wash cars." Fanny said.

"I can have a bake sale." Kuki smiled.

"Hmm...I can make bead jewelry and sell my old clothes." Abby said.

"I will do the old clothes. If that's okay with you abby." Rachael said.

"You can if you want to." Abby responed. The four girls put their hands together.

"Lets hope we'll make enough money." Kuki wispered.

"Yeah. But we're not out of this yet! We got rid of our problem so lets get our solution!" Rachael cheered.

"YEAH!" The girls yelled and went to school.

_With the boys_

"So...did you?" Wally asked.

"Yep." Patton said. The boys sighed.

"Good. Now about that fun raiser-" Nigel started, but was cut off

"Hey guys!" A voice yelled. They turned around to see the girls coming.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Wally asked.

"We're making a fun raiser, what are you guys doing?" Abby asked.

"Same." Wally answered, folding his arms. Then the bus to polly arrived. The boys rushed on. Patton was pushed towards kuki and kuki fell into wally.

"Oof!" She said before her and wally fell, faces an inch away. They blushed.

"Umm...kuki?" Wally said, still blushing.

"Yeah?" Kuki said, eyes wide and blushing.

"Can you get off of me?" Wally said. Kuki got up.

"Thanks." He smiled, which is very rare for her. Kuki just blushed, not noticing the giggles. (Except for fanny)

"Y-you're welcome." She mumbled. Wally went on the bus. The girls gather around her.

"Gurl, you got it bad!" Abby smirked. Kuki's blush appeared again, but with vengeance.

"You can tell!" Rachael giggled. Kuki just looked at them, blushing not going away.

"Ask him out already!" Fanny yelled.

"Come on, only a moron wouldn't notice he likes you too." Abby said, smiling.

"Wait a mintue! I never said-"

"But your face show it! Kuki, you're in love with him." Kuki was now in shocked. In love with him?!!! How could she love him?! _It's not true!_ Kuki thought.

"Kuki, you must be in love with him, it's written all over you're face." Rachael giggled as she and abby went on the bus. Kuki looked at fanny.

"Yo-you don't think I'm in love with him, do you?" Kuki asked. Fanny shrugged.

"Hey, that's _your_ problem. Not mines." Fanny stated. Kuki sweatdropped.

"Gee, thanks alot." She mumbled angrily. Fanny just shrugged it off and went on the bus. Kuki sighed as she too, got on the bus.

**At school (Polly)**

The boys were planning what to do.

"Smash watermelons!" Wally said. The looked at him.

"What? Doesn't any boy like to smash something?" He said. They sweatdropped.

"Well...not really." Hoagie said.

"Well, that's wally's idea." Nigel said.

"Ooooh, how about airplane convention?" Hoagie asked.

"That's your idea."

"See something blow up."

"That's patton's idea. And mines is..."

**End Transmission**

Sorry for cutting it so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R


End file.
